


We will be just fine

by ymirme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, a bit of blood, just a tooth-rotting missing moment, levihan - Freeform, love my fluff with a side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirme/pseuds/ymirme
Summary: “Will this pain ever end?”He scoffed, unsure of how to respond to such a hard question.“Never,” he finally said, still watching the night sky. “But one day, you will wake up feeling better than the day before. You will never forget, but you will be fine.”Levihan struggling to cope with grief and the pain of loss.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	We will be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first AOT/SNK fic, I'm a hardcore Levihan shipper and just can't get enough of them :'D  
> I wanted to thank Flight_at_Midnight for her amazing beta job and the title suggestion, thank you so much bb ily SM <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy :)

She shot the hooks of her ODM gear with skill, soaring several meters from the ground. Hange had always been extremely agile and flexible, her movements clean and elegant. Without an eye, though, it was harder to adjust her depth perception, making it almost impossible to move around without occasionally crashing against obstacles. 

One mistake and she could end up as Titan shit (if only Titans had a digestive system), a fate she couldn’t risk now that she was the Survey Corps Commander–she needed to get better and better, she needed to perfect herself. She couldn’t waste Moblit’s sacrifice or betray Erwin’s trust, especially not as they looked down upon her.

The pain of the loss never faded, never dulled, not once. It was always present, lurking, waiting for her to be unoccupied to attack. Hange tried to drown that feeling by working until the first lights of morning and training until her muscles ached; she had skipped more meals than she could remember because thinking about food made her stomach sick. She was so tired.

One flip, one jump, a wrong move and she slammed against a tree with her back. The air left her lungs all at once as she let out a choked sob. She shot the hook again to reach a higher branch and sit on it to catch her breath.

“Fuck!” she screamed, and she punched the poor trunk. 

“Oi, shitty eyes. What the hell are you doing up there in the middle of the night?”

She looked below her and there was Levi, standing on top of the roots of the tree. 

“Just training, why are you here?”

“I was looking for you, couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged. “I made tea and brought you some bread because you’re apparently trying to starve yourself.”

She smiled softly and fixed her glasses over her nose, they were a bit too tight on her still-fresh wound. Levi being so attentive wasn’t really a surprise—he cared deeply about his soldiers’ and colleagues’ well-being, and they had been close friends for years now. However, facing him in that moment, as broken as she felt, didn’t sound like a good idea in her head.

“I appreciate it very much, but I think I’ll exercise some more. I’ll meet you inside when I’m finished.”

Hange rose on her feet and resumed flying around, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts.

Her declining to spend time together was new, but not completely out of character: she had lost two of her best friends in a matter of days and was coping badly, as most of their comrades did. The Survey Corps was accustomed to losses and grief, some deaths hitting harder than others. He knew how she was feeling at that moment and really wanted to cheer her up somehow, or maybe find solace in their shared experience.

After all, he had lost Erwin too. And Kenny, just before their commander. 

He turned around to enter the barracks when a dull noise caught his attention. He couldn’t hear the gas of the ODM gear anymore, nor the metal wires pulling their user around.

“Oi, are you okay over there?” 

No response.

“Hange,” he called again. 

No, that silence couldn’t be good. Levi started running towards the woods and saw a bunch of fallen branches on the leaf-covered ground, clearly cut with blades. Hange was nowhere to be seen; she must have gone deeper into the forest. He followed the path and suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Levi spotted a figure dangling from a branch, like a puppet attached to its strings, upside down. Unconscious.

“Hange!” His voice shook in his throat as he rushed to free her from the gear, undoing the belts as fast as he could. Her body slumped on his; from his position, Levi did his best to secure her head and neck on his shoulder while carrying the rest of her limp body, tightly pressed against his.

As he approached the only lamppost around, he froze in his tracks for a second: there was blood dripping from a cut on her forehead, and some of her bangs had stuck to it, creating a bloody, matted mess. He lowered Hange to the ground, on the grass, and took her cloak off, using it as a pillow to let her head rest comfortably. Levi frantically checked for her pulse and breathing. Both were steady and clear; the cut wasn’t deep, and her neck was okay.

She was alright, she was alive. 

With the help of her canteen, he rinsed her head from the blood and parted the bangs to keep them from falling over the wound again. 

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she moved to sit upright, only to be blocked by Levi’s hands on her shoulder and forehead, pressing on the cut.

“Hey, calm down. You’re okay, you’re okay. You managed to knock yourself out,” he said calmly, pushing lightly to lay her down again. She hissed in pain.

“I miscalculated and crashed against a tree. I need to train more.”

“You need to eat and to rest, and to face your grief once for all, stupid. If you keep acting like this, you’re going to make yourself useless. You’re jeopardising their sacrifices by acting like this,” he reprimanded her, maybe a bit too harshly, 

“I can’t sleep and I can’t eat, I can barely see from the eye I’ve got left and now you’re telling me I’m not allowed to be in pain?” She smacked his hand away from her in a fit of rage she was struggling to control. 

“You know what I meant, Hange-” he tried to say, only to be interrupted by her word-vomit.

“I really don’t, Levi. I’m tired! I am tired of fighting, tired of this pressure left on my shoulders. I-I miss Erwin, and Moblit, and Nanaba and Mike-”

She stopped talking: she was afraid to let it all out, afraid to explode once for all. 

Never being a man good with words, he tried to provide comfort by gently caressing the angry skin around her left eye, her cheeks, her temples with the tips of his calloused fingers. He didn’t necessarily enjoy touching people, but touching Hange, for some reason, wasn’t something he hated; if anything, it was something he felt he _needed_ , from time to time. She was a touchy-feely person, always looking for physical contact with her interlocutors, especially if they were friends. 

Levi reached for her and lifted her body up from the ground, enveloping her in what he felt like was a very awkward hug. Hange, however, felt like she had received the final blow: she started crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks, pained sobs filling the quiet air of the night. Hiding her face into Levi’s shoulder, she cried for what she felt like hours, clutching his shirt tight in her fists.

He let her vent her pent-up feelings, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. When she finally calmed down, he was still struggling to find the right words (that didn’t really exist), so he simply opted to let his mind speak freely, as they were used to do.

“The only thing you can do is believe you will never have to regret your choices, or the others’ sacrifices. Our comrades believed enough in the Survey Corps’ cause to give up their lives and they entrusted us to carry on until the end. It sucks, but we need to keep fighting until we’ve fulfilled their wish. And the living count on you to stay by their side, too. You’re the only one they’ve got left.”

Hange sniffled, feeling tears welling in her eyes again because Levi was talking about himself: they were the last standing veterans, they had no family left, and their friends had been decimated by the Titans (and, lately, by some humans too).

He had lost so, so much; so many people in his life had died and left him alone in this cruel world and she, overcome by grief, had selfishly thought her friends had left her alone too. But she wasn’t alone, not while they still had each other. 

“I’m sorry, Levi.”

He just waved his hand to say it was okay, it’s not like she had to apologise for something. 

“You hugged me first tonight, you clean freak!” she teased him playfully, pinching his arm. 

“Don’t get used to it, shitty glasses,” he replied and let her go, getting back to a sitting position. They enjoyed the silence surrounding them for a while, both watching the stars shining above their heads. Hange‘s voice broke the silence first.

“Will this pain ever end?” 

He scoffed, unsure of how to respond to such a hard question. 

“Never,” he finally said, still watching the night sky. “But one day, you will wake up feeling better than the day before. You will never forget, but you will be fine.”

She smiled, thankful for the honest reply, and proceeded to lift herself up a bit again, balancing on one elbow, the other arm tugging lightly at Levi’s hand. He sighed, _clearly_ faking annoyance, and lowered to envelop her in yet another, much needed, tight hug. Who needed it more, they shall never know. His hand slowly stroked her damp, tangled tresses while his forearm sneaked around her neck to hold her close; Hange’s arms tightened around the man’s body as she settled into his embrace, wallowing in his warmth. 

“You will be fine,” he repeated in a whisper. “We will be just fine.”

_________

_Maps stretched out_  
_Too many miles to count_  
_Let's just say we're inches apart_  
_And even closer at heart_  
_And we'll be just fine_

_Another pin pushed in_  
_To remind us where we've been_  
_And every mile adds up_  
_And leaves a mark on us_  
_And sometimes our compass breaks_  
_And our steady true north fades_  
_We'll be just fine_

_We'll be just fine_  
_We'll be just fine_  
_We'll be just fine_  
_I know that we will_

_I just know you will_

_Time moves slow_  
_When half of your heart has yet to come home._  
_Every minute's adding up_  
_And leaving a mark on us_

_I can't get you out of my mind_  
_I can't get you out of my mind_  
_I can't get you out of my mind_  
_I solemnly swear_  
_I swear that I'll never try_

_We'll be just fine_  
_We'll be just fine_  
_We'll be just fine_  
_And I know that we will_

_We'll be just fine_  
_We'll be just fine_  
_It's a matter of time_  
_'Til our compass stands still_  
_'Til our compass stands still_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I hope you enjoyed my sadistic attempt to hurt bb hanjo lmao
> 
> The song is "West" by Sleeping At Last and I think it fits the thoughts and feelings of Levihan perfectly, im in spain but without the s T_T
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr on my personal blog ymir-me or my side blog nifa-bb! I'm up to date with the manga which means you're free to speak (or scream) about everything snk in my DMs :')


End file.
